Mi nieve
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: No podía olvidarla, sabía que jamás podría perdonarse el no poder haberla protegido.Aquella nieve, sólo le traía dolor y sufrimiento por ello la odiaba. Ichigo POV Contiene mini-spoiler de los ultimos capitulos del manga


**Título: Mi nieve**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, solo que a veces pienso que me piden que hagan un fic D=**

No sé cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, días, meses, años, ya la verdad no me importa, porque sigo caminando sin mirar hacia atrás, sin mirar la cara de preocupación de mis amigos cada vez que me ven, que mi ceño fruncido ha vuelto a ceñirse más y mi mente se ha ido muy lejos de aquí. Sabía muy bien que si me veía de esa forma me daría una patada, me gritaría miles de insultos mientras se burla de mí, pero ... ya no está.

- Hijo, ¿cuando piensas levantar la cabeza? - comentó mi padre ante mi inexpresión, sin duda había perdido todo pero aquel dolor que oprimía mi corazón no se había ido, seguía ahí, y dolía cada día más de lo que debería.

- Ya sigo mi vida, no me pidas más - le contesté de forma tajante.

- ¿Crees.. que Rukia-chan estaría contenta por tu actitud?

- ¡Cállate, no la nombres!- grité amargadamente al escuchar su nombre de sus labios, sólo reconocer que se trataba de ella ese dolor volvía a hacerse más intenso, no quería que todos los momentos que conservaba en mi mente volviera a hacerse presentes.

- Perdóname, llegarás tarde - le oí suspirar.

Otro día como otro cualquiera en el que había perdido los nervios denuevo con él, con la persona que más me había ayudado trás la batalla contra Aizen, la que me habían enseñado el definitivo getsuga tensho.. la persona que había estado a mi lado mientras ella moría.

- ¿Es qué jamás podré olvidar ese día? - pregunté amargadamente dejando esa pregunta en el aire, dolido como cuando murió mi madre, este dolor era igual, incluso peor.

_¿Es que no has oído lo que te dije Kurosaki? - Aizen sonreía divertido - Yo hice que Rukia Kuchiki se cruzara en tu vida._

_Aunque tu lo hubieras planeado, yo la conocí porque debía hacerlo, y si sigue luchando a mi lado, es porque nos unen unos lazos - mi mirada seria atento por si intentaba engañarme con sus palabras._

_Idiota, si yo te la dí, yo puedo quitartela._

_¿Qué.. quieres decir?,ella está..en las noches._

_Muy agudo Kurosaki, pero es fácil traerla aquí.- sonrió a Gin mirando a Aizen como si se tratara de complices algo tenían planeado, algo que no me gustaría nada._

_Una garganta se abrió dejando ver como los demás capitanes y parte de mis amigos acaban con todos los espadas y hollows que quedaban en las noches, no estaba muy seguro de como lo hizo pero con uno de sus kidôs, Rukia se encontraba en sus manos._

_Cuánto tiempo, Rukia Kuchiki, creo que tienes algo que me pertenece._

_Aizen..- forcejeó mientras le miraba- Yo no tengo nada tuyo._

_¿Por qué ella le estaba tentando a que actuara?, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel._

_¡Rukia! - me acerqué a ella mediante shumpos, pero Gin se pudo enmedio, estaba haciendo tiempo mientras nuestras zanpakutos luchaban- ¡Rukia, sal de ahí!_

_Estaba pendiente de como intentaba usar a sode no shirayuki, pero era imposible, la alzó, como aquella vez que fuí a salvarla a la sociedad de almas, con aquel extraño kidô._

_Aun tienes parte de la Hogyoku devuélvemela- ella gritaba de dolor mientras que Aizen conseguía lo que quería._

_¡Apártate Gin!- le lance un getsuga y me acerqué cogiendo a Rukia._

_Lo..sien..to_

_¡No pidas perdón!,Aizen tenía todo planeado, te llevaré a ver a Unohana enseguida._

_Ichi..go, gra..cias - me sonrió entre su último grito de dolor, acababa de morir en mis brazos, como lo había hecho años atrás mi madre._

_¡Rukia!_

¿Por qué no podía olvidar aquello?, esa escena no escapaba de mi mente, seguía ahí de forma detallada, cada paso era un recuerdo que dañaba mi alma, pretendiendo que en ella hubiera tormenta. Unos copos de nieve enfriaban mi cara como si lo hicieran de una forma cariñosa y delicada.

- Nee, Kurosaki-kun, ¡Kurosaki-kun!- gritó Inoue que se encontraba detrás de mí.

- Oh.. Hola Inoue.

- ¿Ves?, ¡Está nevando!, genial - se movía como si estuviera bailando conforme caía cada copo de nieve- Dime Kurosaki-kun, ¿Te gusta la nieve?

- La odio - dije con rápidez - la odio.. porque esa fría nieve nunca debió irse de mi lado...

No importaba como fuera, esa dulce sensación fría, sabía que se trataba del gélido corazón de mi pequeña amante, seguro que me estaba regañando con un "descerebrado, deja de preocuparte por mí", pero... enana perdóname porque esa nieve debería estar a mi lado... Perdóname...

**Fin~**

**espero que les haya gustado.**

**Se me ocurrió anoche mirando un manga en que los personajes principales se encontraban bajo la nieve ~**

**Se lo dedico a Yaam que me ganó la apuesta denuevo ¬¬**

**y bueno nos vemos en otro fic ^^**

**ja ne~**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


End file.
